Diabolo-grenadine
by princessed
Summary: Un an après la saison 2, Zatanna a réussi à libérer son père. Contient des thèmes 'adultes' mais rien de porno.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : si Young Justice m'appartenait, la série n'aurait pas été annulée après deux saisons.

_Diabolo-grenadine_

Ça fait une semaine que Papa est revenu parmi nous et je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Je n'osais même plus espérer que ça marcherait. La tête qu'il a faite quand il a ouvert les yeux après ces six longues années ! J'étais si heureuse que je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Il a passé les trois premiers jours à parler avec tout le monde. Il a remercié Batman et les autres de s'être occupés de moi, il a déposé des fleurs devant le mémorial des super-héros morts au combat et présenté ses condoléances à leurs familles, il a contacté Zachary, pris des nouvelles des anciens et salué les nouveaux… Et puis, il m'a entraînée dans un coin et m'a annoncé que pour rattraper tous les anniversaires qu'il n'avait pas pu fêter avec moi, il m'emmenait passer une semaine en Italie.

C'est comme ça qu'on a fait nos valises à la hâte et qu'on a sautés dans le premier avion pour Rome. Pendant le trajet, on se parlait à l'envers et une des hôtesses n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder avec des yeux ronds ! Nous voici à l'hôtel. Ma chambre donne sur un jardin qu'on dirait sorti tout droit d'un conte de fées. Je crois que mon cœur va éclater de joie.

Papa frappe à ma porte. Il me dit de mettre une jolie tenue. Ce soir, on dîne dans son restaurant préféré ! J'hésite entre deux robes et je finis par l'appeler pour avoir son avis. Il entre, me dit que les deux sont ravissantes, puis fronce les sourcils et va vers mon lit sur lequel mes vêtements s'étalent. Il attrape un de mes soutiens-gorge, celui en dentelle rouge, et me demande s'il est à moi. Je m'étonne.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment de ton âge, mon petit lapin.

- Papa, j'ai vingt ans. Je ne rentre plus dans mes soutifs d'il y a six ans !

Je ne l'ai jamais vu rougir autant ! Il lâche mon soutif comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts, reviens vers mes robes, me conseille de mettre la bleue, me colle un bisou sur le front et sort en coup de vent. J'éclate de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que j'aurais 14 ans jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

Bon, c'est pas grave. Après tout, il ne m'a pas parlé pendant plusieurs années. Ce qu'il m'a manqué… Enfin, c'est du passé. J'enfile la robe bleue et mes chaussures préférées, je me redonne un coup de peigne... Parfait. Je vais faire tourner des têtes, ce soir !

Papa vient me chercher plus tard et nous nous retrouvons dans ce fameux restaurant. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'y être déjà venue. J'en fais la réflexion à voix haute et mon père me sourit.

- On est venus ici avec ta mère quand tu étais haute comme ça, explique-t-il. Tu avais des socquettes blanches et des souliers vernis. Tu t'es endormie avant la fin du repas et on t'a portée jusque dans ton lit. Tu te souviens ?

- C'était ça ? Dans mon souvenir, c'était plus grand…

Je me sens émue comme une fillette. J'ai retrouvé mon papa et plus personne ne me le prendra, plus jamais ! On nous guide jusqu'à notre table et le serveur me fait de l'œil. Ça, j'en ai l'habitude depuis des années et je ne déteste pas, même si des fois, ça m'énerve un peu. Papa, lui, a l'air vaguement gêné.

- La carte des vins, s'il vous plait, dit-il.

Il commande pour lui, après quoi j'attrape la carte. Soudain, mon père a l'air horrifié.

- Tu n'as pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool !

- L'âge minimum est de seize ans ici, non ?

Il me fusille du regard et je n'insiste pas. C'est dingue : on me considère assez responsable pour mettre ma vie en danger et sauver le monde, et pas assez pour boire 15 centilitres d'alcool pas fort du tout. Enfin, c'est pas trop grave. J'attendrai encore un an.

- Un chianti pour le gentleman, résume le serveur, et que prendra votre compagne ?

Je me répète cette phrase dans ma tête avant de comprendre que ce type nous prend pour un couple ! C'est tellement ridicule que j'éclate de rire. Papa, lui, a l'air furax.

- C'est de ma fille dont vous parlez, répond-il très sèchement.

- Oh, mais comment pouvez-vous avoir une fille aussi grande alors que vous avez l'air tellement jeune ? balbutie le serveur qui essaie en vain de rattraper le coup. La demoiselle prendra ?

- Un diabolo-grenadine ! réponds-je entre deux éclats de rire.

C'était ma boisson préférée quand j'avais dix ans. Quand on buvait un verre à la terrasse d'un café, je prenais toujours un diabolo-grenadine. Je ne sais pas si je demande cette boisson d'enfant pour réveiller les bons souvenirs, pour les rappeler à mon père ou pour taquiner encore plus le serveur. Il finit de prendre la commande, bafouille que j'ai bien les yeux de mon père et part en toute hâte.

- Le service est catastrophique, fulmine papa.

- Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire. Il est peut-être nouveau !

- Sinon, les études, ça se passe comment ?

Le changement de conversation est abrupt. J'ai l'impression que mon papa veut oublier ce début de soirée pénible pour garder un meilleur souvenir possible. Je lui raconte le lycée, mes débuts avec l'équipe, je lui parle des anniversaires qu'on fêtait ensemble, des coups durs quand on a perdu Jason, Tula et Wally. Six ans sans lui, c'était tellement long. On nous apporte nos verres, on bavarde et en fin de repas, il me propose de tremper mes lèvres dans son verre de chianti. Je refuse. Il insiste.

- Juste une fois, dit-il.

Je finis par essayer. Je passe les minutes suivantes à me demander si j'aime le goût de ce vin ou non. On rentre. Mon papa est de nouveau parmi nous.

Je suis si heureuse.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

On visite le Colisée le lendemain. Mon père me raconte comment ce bâtiment a été construit et ce qui s'y est déroulé au fil des siècles. Je connaissais déjà l'histoire mais c'est toujours agréable de l'entendre de sa bouche à nouveau. Je peux presque voir les anciens Romains qui vont et viennent devant nos yeux.

A un moment, je m'attarde pour prendre des photos tandis qu'il va raconter je ne sais quoi à un Italien qu'il vient de croiser. Je remarque un type qui me fixe du regard sans la moindre retenue. Je connais ce regard : dans dix secondes, il va me draguer lourdement. Cinq, quatre, trois…

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle !

Je réponds bonjour au hasard. Peut-être que je me trompe, après tout. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'un renseignement.

- Si je puis me permettre, dit-il, vos photos seront beaucoup plus belles si vous vous placez comme ça par rapport au soleil. Je vais vous montrer.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, réponds-je.

- Je veux juste vous montrer comment on prend des photos ! Quoique, vous avez sûrement l'habitude d'être de l'autre côté de l'objectif. Vous êtes mannequin ?

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

C'est Black Canary qui m'a appris cette méthode : quand quelqu'un vous drague lourdement, on répond toujours la même phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Ça marche à tous les coups. Mon dragueur (il a un accent français) a l'air déstabilisé.

- Et sinon, vous êtes à Rome depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Oh, allez, fais pas ta princesse ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est parler un peu ! C'est trop te demander ?

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

- T'as pas un numéro de téléphone ?

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Va te faire foutre, salope !

Il me tourne le dos. En temps normal, je reprendrais mes photos comme si de rien n'était mais je viens de voir apparaître le visage de mon père. Il a insisté à la fin de l'échange et a l'air sur le point d'étrangler ce type. Je vais vite me jeter à son cou :

- Papa ! Tu veux voir mes photos ?

Le type me jette un bref regard, puis s'éloigne en se faisant tout petit. Je montre les photos à mon père en espérant qu'il se calme, vite. C'est déjà assez gênant d'être harcelée lourdement par un dragueur de bas étage. Si mon père s'en mêle, ça risque de devenir pire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demande mon père.

- Rien, réponds-je. Un type mal élevé, c'est tout.

- Il t'a manqué de respect, je me trompe ?

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, ça m'arrivera encore, ça n'arrive pas qu'à moi. Je gère.

Il a l'air embarrassé. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis dans ce genre de situation. C'est déjà arrivé à toutes mes copines et évidemment, c'est toujours désagréable. Bien entendu, on aimerait faire entrer une fois pour toute dans la tête de ces messieurs qu'on est des êtres humains, pas des poupées qu'on ramasse et qu'on ramène chez soi mais en attendant de venir à bout de cette culture de la drague relou, on fait avec. Mon papa a l'air indigné parce qu'un de ces types vient _encore_ de me harceler. Il réagit comme ça parce qu'il m'aime. Alors pourquoi me sens-je aussi mal à l'aise ?

A ce moment-là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à un des ex de Raquel. A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il agissait comme si tous les mecs qui la regardaient lui volaient sa propriété. Raquel en a eu marre et a fini par le larguer. Je me demande si mon père… mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas comme lui.

- Demain, nous visiterons la basilique Saint-Pierre, m'annonce Papa.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Note de l'auteure : la méthode anti-dragueurs de Black Canary est inspirée du livre « non, c'est non ! » d'Irène Zeilinger, très bon bouquin que je recommande. Désolée si ce chapitre est un peu abrupt. Le prochain sera meilleur, enfin j'espère!


	3. Chapter 3

C'est après-demain qu'on rentre aux Etats-Unis.

Je crois que ces derniers jours ont été les meilleurs pour moi depuis très longtemps. Je suis tellement heureuse que je n'arrive plus à penser. Mon père est sorti en parlant d'une « surprise » et je traîne au bar de l'hôtel en l'attendant. Un des clients me regarde à la dérobée, puis se replonge dans sa tablette. On dirait que j'ai une touche.

Dommage, je ne vais tout de même pas faire quelque chose avec ce type alors que mon papa va revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Et c'est toujours dans ces moments-là que j'ai les hormones qui bouillonnent ! La vie est injuste…

Le type me regarde encore. Il est plutôt mignon. J'adore ça, les coups d'un soir : j'emmène mes copines en boîte de nuit, on se trouve chacune quelqu'un et on l'entraîne chacune dans nos chambres. Le lendemain, on compare les souvenirs et on rigole. La vie de super-héros est vraiment très éprouvante alors on évacue le stress comme on peut.

Tiens, un texto de mon père ! Il vient d'avoir un imprévu et il me retrouvera dans une heure. C'est ma chance ! Sans réfléchir, je fais ma moue la plus délicieuse à l'inconnu du bar. Avec un peu de chance, il va venir engager la conversation…

Dix minutes plus tard, il est dans ma chambre. Je boue littéralement d'excitation. Lui m'annonce qu'il va prendre son temps : il tamise la lumière et me demande de la musique romantique. Pourquoi pas ? Un coup d'un soir en Italie avec de la musique romantique en plus, ça fera un autre merveilleux souvenir de vacances…

* * *

Il m'enlace, me mordille le cou, commence à me déshabiller. Ça va lentement, très lentement et je perds la tête, comme à chaque fois. Sa chemise tombe par terre, mon tee-shirt suit le même chemin. Et puis, je me rappelle un détail qui aurait dû me sembler évident dès le début.

- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? murmuré-je.

- Ma, tu verras, petite caille.

- Non, je veux dire… capote. Condom. Preservativo. Tu en as ?

- Pas la peine. Je n'ai pas de maladies et belle comme tu es, tu es sûrement en bonne santé, non ?

Je me dégage de son étreinte. Pas question de faire ça sans capotes ! Il essaie encore de m'embrasser et je le repousse.

- Il y a un distributeur au rez-de-chaussée, fais-je remarquer.

- Ma, pourquoi tu veux casser l'ambiance ? On s'amuse bien, non ?

- Je ne ferai pas ça sans protection. A toi de voir.

- Allez, juste une fois ? Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

Il me montre son pantalon, qui est devenu très étroit à un certain endroit. Contrairement à ce qu'il espère, cela me refroidit. Je déteste quand on essaie de me faire culpabiliser parce que j'ai dit non ! Je lui montre la porte.

- Dehors !

Il se rhabille sans dire un mot et sort sans m'adresser un seul regard. J'imagine qu'il essaie encore de me culpabiliser pour que je change d'avis. Ça ne marche pas. Je prends mentalement note de raconter tout ça à mes copines plus tard pour qu'on en rigole ensemble…

La porte s'ouvre en coup de vent et mon père apparaît dans l'embrasure. Il a l'air furibard.

- Zatanna, crie-t-il presque, _qui est ce type_ ?

- _Ellibahr-iom_ !

J'ai ce réflexe : remettre mon tee-shirt le plus vite possible. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père dans un état pareil. Même quand j'ai renversé de l'eau sur son livre préféré quand j'avais quatre ans, il est resté à peu près calme. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de me tuer.

- On frappe avant d'entrer ! réponds-je, sous le choc.

- Qui est ce type ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ta chambre ?

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu viens de le rencontrer ?

Je soutiens son regard. Que mon père m'appelle encore son petit lapin ou qu'il se souvienne de l'époque à laquelle je portais des socquettes blanches, je comprends très bien mais qu'il essaie de contrôler ma vie sexuelle, ça pas question !

- Oui, je viens de le rencontrer ! Ça te pose problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses que je t'ai élevée pour que tu ailles faire n'importe quoi avec le premier type venu ? On a une réputation ! Travailler avec la Ligue des Justiciers, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Imagine ce qui se passera si les gens apprennent que tu te comportes comme une… comme une…

Le désarroi m'envahit et en même temps, je sens la colère monter en moi. Je réponds sans réfléchir :

- Comme une salope ? C'est ça que tu veux dire, je me comporte comme une salope ? Franchement, je m'attendais à du slut-shaming de la part de pas mal de gens mais pas de toi ! On est au 21ème siècle et que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai une vie sexuelle ! C'est dingue, ça : Nightwing se fait une fille différente à peu près toutes les semaines et tout le monde trouve ça normal mais si je fais quoi que ce soit qui sorte un tout petit peu des vieilles normes, je suis une salope ! Lâche-moi, tu m'entends ? Lâche-moi !

Mon père me dévisage, stupéfait, puis l'impossible se produit : il se met à verser des larmes. Tout d'un coup, je me sens nulle. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me mettre dans cet état ?

- Papa…

Il sort sans dire un mot. Je me maudis intérieurement. Le père de Dick est mort, celui de Bart est un bébé et ceux de Kaldur et d'Artémis sont du côté du mal. Moi, j'ai la chance d'avoir le plus merveilleux des papas et voilà que je le fais pleurer ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une salope.

Je vais frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne répond pas. J'entre quand même et je le trouve affalé dans un fauteuil, face à la fenêtre. Je m'approche en répétant : « Papa ? Papa ? », je lui attrape la main. Il ne réagit pas. Je m'assois par terre et je pose ma tête sur mes genoux. J'aimerais redevenir toute petite, avoir de nouveau six ans et me rouler en boule contre lui. J'aimerais effacer pour toujours ce qui vient de se passer. Ces vacances étaient censées être les meilleures de nos vies et voilà que j'ai tout gâché !

- Je te demande pardon, dis-je d'une voix entrecoupée. Je ne voulais pas…

- Non, c'est toi qui a raison, murmure-t-il. Je ne m'en rendais pas bien compte mais tu es une adulte, maintenant. Tu as besoin de ton espace. Quand on sera rentrés, je donnerai ma démission de la Ligue.

- Quoi ? Non !

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Pendant deux ans, mon père s'est investi à fond dans la Ligue et il aurait continué s'il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide accident avec le Docteur Fate. Je ne peux pas le laisser renoncer à ses rêves une fois de plus.

- C'est ce dont tu as besoin, pas vrai ? demande-t-il d'une voix qui tremble un peu.

- C'est de mon papa dont j'ai besoin ! Tu t'es déjà sacrifié pour moi une fois, je ne veux pas que tu recommences ! Je sais que travailler ensemble ce sera peut-être un peu… délicat, surtout au début, mais je crois qu'on peut le faire. Si tu veux bien de moi.

Il me caresse les cheveux sans rien dire. Je réalise qu'on n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il a pu ressentir pendant ces six longues années. C'est pour être plus proche de lui que j'ai intégré la Ligue. J'espérais en vain qu'il me fasse un signe, qu'il me fasse comprendre qu'il pouvait me voir et m'entendre. Je lui ai écrit tous les ans et il ne m'a jamais répondu.

- Tu as reçu mes lettres ? demandé-je à brûle-pourpoint.

-Oui, j'ai reçu tes lettres. J'aurais aimé y répondre mais tu-sais-qui n'a jamais voulu. Je savais que tu étais avec l'équipe et Captain Marvel me donnait souvent de tes nouvelles mais je ne pouvais pas communiquer. Et puis, tu es entrée dans la Ligue et ce fut à la fois une joie… et une torture.

Cette fois-ci, je pleure. C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui : une joie de savoir qu'il était là, une torture de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Je crois qu'il pleure aussi. J'essaie en vain de dire : « etroppa-suon sed sriohcuom » et pour finir, c'est lui qui me passe un kleenex. On s'essuie les yeux, puis il reprend :

- Pour ce qui est de… ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, je crois que j'ai peut-être réagi un peu vite. Tous les parents ont du mal à s'imaginer leurs enfants faisant ça. C'est un tabou, tu comprends ? Tu as sans doute aussi du mal à nous imaginer, ta mère et moi.

Pendant un quart de seconde, j'essaie de me représenter mes parents en train de faire l'amour. Mon cerveau efface vite cette image. Impossible. N'importe quel adulte a le droit de faire ça sauf mes parents.

- C'est surtout moi qui ai mal agi, réponds-je. Ce sont nos vacances à tous les deux, c'était vraiment pas le moment de chercher un coup d'un soir. Si ça peut te rassurer, je l'ai viré avant qu'on ait fait quoi que ce soit. Il refusait de mettre une capote, tu comprends ?

- Eh bien… je te félicite de penser au préservatif !

Je m'étire pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il me rend mon baiser et me serre contre lui. J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais de joie.

- Sinon, tu étais sorti pour quoi ? finis-je par demander.

-Je nous ai trouvé des places pour aller à l'opéra demain soir, répond-il. On va voir '_Une Italienne à Alger_', de Rossini. Tu verras, tu vas adorer. Mais il faut s'habiller. Tu pourrais mettre ton autre robe, la rouge.

Je m'étonne. La robe en question est carrément sexy. Je m'attends à ce que mon père soit gêné.

- La rouge ? Tu ne la trouve pas un peu osée ?

- Si, un tout petit peu, mais je suis certain qu'elle te va à ravir. Et puis, quel homme ne serait pas flatté d'avoir une jolie femme à son bras ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je bafouille :

- Papa, promets-moi que tu ne donneras pas ta démission de la Ligue !

- D'accord ! répond-il en riant.

Je ris aussi. Cette soirée fut carrément éprouvante mais au moins la glace est brisée, maintenant. Je me sens mieux.

- Tu veux faire quoi, ce soir ? finis-je par demander.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait dîner à l'hôtel et peut-être appeler le service d'étage avant. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

Oui, il y a quelque chose dont j'ai envie en particulier et ça n'a rien à voir avec un coup d'un soir. Il me faut 25 centilitres de bons souvenirs dans un verre de sirop pétillant.

- Oui, dis-je en étouffant un petit rire. J'aimerais bien un diabolo-grenadine…

_La fin !_

* * *

En bonus, voici la recette du diabolo-grenadine: un peu de sirop de grenadine, complétez avec de la limonade, ajoutez une paille et dégustez bien frais! :)


	4. Chapitre bonus

Ce chapitre est une sorte d'épilogue à l'histoire précédente mais on peut aussi le voir comme une fiction indépendante.

* * *

Perchées sur un toit de Gotham, Tigress et Batgirl attendaient en guettant ce qui se passait dans la rue. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Tigress tapait des doigts sur le rebord du toit, ce qui commençait à taper sur le système de la rouquine. Pour finir, celle-ci lui attrapa les mains en s'écriant :

- Arrête. Tu vas creuser un tunnel si tu continues comme ça !

Surprise, Artémis se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait ! Vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi on attend ? répéta Barbara.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'inquiète pour ma mère.

- Elle t'a dit que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Non, répondit pensivement Artémis, mais je la connais. Quand il y a un problème, elle ne m'en parle jamais. Même en prison, elle m'écrivait que tout allait bien.

- Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter parce que tu avais neuf ans, supposa Batgirl.

- Pas faux. Seulement, je la sens… différente, ces temps-ci.

Batgirl se raidit. _Différente_ était un mot à prendre au sérieux. Un membre de l'équipe avait déjà été remplacé par un clone pendant ces dernières années. Cela pouvait encore arriver.

- Différente… comment ?

- Eh bien… d'habitude elle ne se maquille jamais et porte toujours les mêmes vêtements. Hier, quand je lui ai rendu visite, elle portait une robe et avait mis du mascara. Je crois… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Barbara s'était mise à rire. En voyait l'air choqué d'Artémis, elle se força à se calmer.

- Pardon ! souffla-t-elle. Je crois juste que tu dramatises un peu. Elle a changé de look, et alors ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Hier, je lui ai rendu visite et elle m'a pratiquement fichue dehors. Elle portait des escarpins ! Comment une handicapée en fauteuil peut-elle porter des escarpins ?!

- En les mettant aux pieds ?

Le visage d'Artémis prit une expression si sévère que Batgirl se sentit soudain gênée.

- Oh, je voulais pas…

- Barbara, répondit l'autre, tu as une chance extraordinaire. Ton père fait partie des gentils depuis le début. _Tu_ fais partie des gentils depuis le début. Moi, mon premier souvenir, c'est un pote de mon père débarquant au milieu de l'après-midi et balayant mes poupées de la table pour lui montrer les nouveautés en armes chimiques. J'ai vu plus de criminels pendant les cinq premières années de ma vie que la plupart des gens pendant toute leur vie.

- Oh, murmura Barbara, qui venait de comprendre. Tu penses que ta mère est en danger ?

- C'est possible. Elle ne fréquente plus le milieu, seulement… Je me souviens d'un poison dont mon père m'a parlé quand j'avais douze ans. Quand on l'absorbe à haute dose, on est plongé dans un état d'euphorie et on se trouve à la merci de la personne qui vous l'a administré. A l'époque, cette drogue n'était pas au point mais elle pourrait l'être maintenant.

- Tu te demandes si on n'est pas en train de se servir de ta mère comme cobaye ? supposa Barbara.

-Oui, et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le découvrir. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour ça.

Barbara hocha la tête. Elle avait très envie de dire à Artémis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien mais en même temps, elle la comprenait. Avec un père abusif, une mère en prison pendant six ans, une sœur qui avait mal tourné et un petit copain probablement mort, la pauvre avait connu assez de malheurs pour rendre n'importe qui paranoïaque. Mieux valait la rassurer.

- On la suit ce soir pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien, proposa-t-elle. Demain, tu lui parles et tu lui proposes une analyse de sang sous un prétexte quelconque. Je demanderai à Karen de vérifier qu'elle n'est pas droguée, d'accord ?

Artémis acquiesça. L'instant d'après, Paula Crock sortait de chez elle. Artémis attrapa les jumelles et évalua l'étendue des transformations. Une jolie robe. Des talons. Un peu de blush. Un bracelet doré. Le pire était _qu'elle souriait deux fois plus que le jour de ses anniversaires… _C'était quoi, ce délire ?

- Quelqu'un passe la prendre, fit remarquer Batgirl.

En effet, une voiture s'arrêta en double file. Artémis eut le souffle coupé en voyant l'homme qui descendit pour aller baiser la main de sa mère.

C'était John Zatara.

Comme dans un rêve, Tigress entendit son amie qui éclatait de rire et annonçait qu'on pouvait renoncer à la filature, c'était pas la peine de se faire une peur pareille, la bonne nouvelle, c'était que sa mère avait un nouveau petit copain…

- C'est pas son petit copain ! protesta Artémis, encore sous le choc.

-Ils ont pourtant l'air de s'entendre à merveille, fit remarquer Barbara tandis que le magicien aidait son amie à monter dans la voiture.

- Mais enfin… enfin… ma mère a 54 ans !

- T'es sérieuse ? Elle en fait la moitié ! J'aimerais bien lui ressembler quand j'aurai son âge !

-Non… balbutia l'autre, je veux dire… Zatanna m'aurait mise au courant si son père voyait quelqu'un.

- Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas mise au courant, supposa Batgirl. C'est peut-être difficile à annoncer. Et puis, je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais Zatara est ce qu'on appelle un gentleman. Ta maman pourrait tomber sur pire en matière de petit copain.

Artémis médita ces dernières paroles. Evidemment, c'était un peu difficile d'imaginer sa mère refaisant sa vie. Peut-être même qu'elle se sentait mise à l'écart ou qu'elle trouvait injuste de voir sa mère entamer une relation alors qu'elle-même pleurait encore son Wally. Mais en même temps, c'était sa maman, elle l'aimait sincèrement et elle voulait son bonheur. Après avoir été mariée avec un pauvre type qui l'avait complètement abandonnée quand elle avait fait de la prison pour deux, Paula Crock méritait bien quelqu'un qui la traite enfin comme un être humain.

- D'accord, avoua-t-elle enfin. C'est juste que des fois, on a un peu de mal à voir nos parents grandir et refaire leur vie loin de nous. Tu crois qu'on devrait mettre Zatanna au courant ?

- Non, répondit la rouquine. Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire Quand ils seront prêts, ils nous mettront au courant.

Artémis hocha la tête. Elle et Batgirl descendirent du toit ensemble et regagnèrent le Zeta-tube le plus proche.

* * *

**Salle de repos de la Watchtower, deux jours plus tard.**

Affalée dans un fauteuil, Zatanna zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait dans son dos et sursauta quand la télécommande lui fut arrachée des mains. Stupéfaite, elle se retourna et se trouva face à Artémis et Barbara.

- Hé ! cria-t-elle. Ça va pas de faire des peurs pareilles !

- On ne pensait pas à mal, s'excusa Batgirl. Dis-donc, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Si, répondit lentement Zatanna. Je vais bien. Seulement, mon père...

Ses deux amies échangèrent un bref regard. Elles se demandaient s'il fallait mettre ou non Zatanna au courant mais avant qu'elles aient pu se concerter, celle-ci enchaîna :

- J'espère que ce n'est rien mais je m'inquiète. Il est devenu distant. Quand je lui parle, des fois, il répond à peine. Et puis, il a pris sa journée hier et j'avais laissé traîner une grosse boîte de capotes dans ma chambre. Quand je suis rentrée, il en manquait la moitié ! Il m'a pris toutes ces capotes sans même me demander mon avis ! Je me demande… Artémis, ça ne va pas ?

Artémis venait de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Batgirl éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Viens, dit-elle. On va tout t'expliquer !

_La fin !_

Ps : je sais, Zatara et Paula Crock, c'est vraiment un _ship_ improbable. Mes excuses à ceux que j'ai choqués. Bonne journée.


End file.
